


Birthday Blues

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Small fluff scenario for Jumin's birthday post marriage.





	Birthday Blues

“Happy birthday, my love,” she said, pushing his dark hair from his face. He was slowly waking up, his arms wrapped around his beloved, holding her close. “I can’t believe my husband is thirty.” Kissing his face, she tried to gently wake him up even more. 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to work and neither did she. He hadn’t planned anything due to her persistent pleas of wanting to treat him herself. He couldn’t say no to her, of course. 

“I have so much planned for us today. Are you excited?”

“How can I not be when my beautiful wife has gone through so much trouble just for me?” Jumin said quietly, his eyes fluttering open. In all his now thirty years of life Jumin had never felt more loved. The innocent kindness the woman next to him radiated was immeasurable. It’d only been a little over two years since they married and he still felt as if they just fell in love. Many called it their never-ending ‘honeymoon phase’. And maybe they were right. The long days Jumin was so familiar with seemed to disappear in her presence. It was like the sun rose and set faster than ever. The things he would do to spend more time with her are unimaginable. Every day he seemed to discover new things not only about her but himself. Jumin felt happier than he's ever been.

Jumin insisted all he wanted for his birthday was a day to spend with his wife, which to this she laughed at. “We spend nearly every day together. Is there nothing in this world that you want I could get you?” were her words. He simply told her no. There is nothing materialistic in this world he wanted. The one thing he desired was the woman who took his last name. 

She propped herself up to get a better look at him. Running her fingers through his tangled hair she said, “I love you Jumin. Happy birthday.” 

Once they were dressed and ready, the young wife eagerly shared her first surprise for him. “Lunch at your favorite restaurant.”

“My favorite..? How can that be so?” Jumin asked, clearly confused considering his absolute favorite was no where to be found in Korea.

“I may have pulled a few strings and brought it to you.” She couldn’t help but smile and wrap her arms around his middle as they walked to the beach. What was to be found there, far from the shore and quiet, was a beautiful dining set up. She had somehow gotten one of the chefs from that particular restaurant out to Korea to prepare Jumin’s favorite meal, just for him.

“How sweet and adorable you are to have done all this,” Jumin said, his fingers tracing the backs of one of her hands. “I’m so lucky to have you. Thank you for everything.” 

She, of course, reddened at his sweet tone and sugary words. It wasn't much, what she had set up for the day, and she knew he had spent previous birthdays doing far more elegant things but she put her heart into it. His 'thank you's and warm smile of appreciate was more than enough to let her know she had done well. It gave her confidence. With his gifts from her on the now cleared table, the woman felt especially nervous about her last surprise to him. Would this ruin his special day or. . .?

“What is it, my love?” Jumin asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She hadn’t noticed the silent moment that passed between them. Her silence always worried Jumin. He wanted to know her every thought, worry, and want. “Jumin, my husband,” she began, her voice quiet, a slight quiver to her lip. The cool breeze tussled her hair, the setting sun’s vibrant colors just behind her, the sound of the waves crashing, her sitting across from him…everything was perfect to Jumin. Even with the slight waver in her voice, Jumin knew she wasn’t upset. He could just feel it. 

She let go of his hands to reach for something buried in her purse. When she brought it up it was a photograph, flipped face down. She handed it to Jumin, grasping for his hands again. As began to turn it she said, “I’m pregnant, Jumin.” There the photo sat, an ultrasound with a little dot and text pointing to “Baby”. 

No words could describe how Jumin felt in that moment. His wife, his sweetheart, was sitting across from him, not alone but with their baby. 

It took a moment, but Jumin broke into a grin, reaching a hand up to cover his face. He felt almost shy in front of her. She slowly got up from her seat and went to his side. Wrapping her arms around him, holding him close, she told him she loved him. Her voice, smell, touch, and exciting news broke his quietness. He let out a cheerful noise and stood up abruptly, knocking his chair down onto the sand. 

“My wife, my love,” Jumin wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze. “Thank you.” He ran his hand down her back, side, and rested it at her stomach. “I’m nothing less than excited, this is the best present I’ve ever received.” Pulling back, Jumin planted a kiss on her lips. How can he love this woman any more? He felt as if he just found a new way to indulge in his love for her even more. 

Throughout the rest of the night, from walking under the stars to the ride home, to laying in the bed tangled in each others arms, Jumin couldn’t stop talking about their baby. His baby. A new part of his heart blossomed at the thought of her belly full with their baby, the thought of coming home to her and his little one asleep in their bed, holding them in his arms, watching them grow. It all made his heart race. 

“What do you want, my love? A little girl would be sweet and we could dress her up. Little shoes, stockings with bows, hair done in adorable curls. I hope she looks just like you. Though, a boy would be more ideal considering… but I don’t want to make him feel responsible for anything, I wouldn’t want him to grow up in a business world like I did…”  
Jumin could go have gone on for hours. Without a shred of doubt, it was the best birthday gift he’d ever been given. For the rest of the nine months he had an ultrasound photo framed and on his desk updated every month until he could replace it with one of his little bundle wrapped in blue.


End file.
